


Look to the future young one...

by Lisa_Kate



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kate/pseuds/Lisa_Kate
Summary: When TK had imagine this life when he was younger he definitely did not imagine being a 26 year old single parent living in Texas but here he is. Maybe this could be good for them maybe with the help of someone else they can heal here......
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Look to the future young one...

**Author's Note:**

> So I stared at the title and summary entry for five minutes and still had nothing so what I got to in the end is not great but it is SOMETHING.
> 
> This fic has been with me for a while and I work on it at work when it is quiet and it just kept growing and I know unchecked I could just add to it on and off for ever and just let it grow into this big unfinished thing. So today I thought NOPE. I will finish it as a stand alone but in my head this is no the end I have a whole little series of ideas in my head that I would like to do an if people like this story make it into a little world but we will see.
> 
> It has not been beta'ed and I am sorry for any mistakes in this and welcome feedback or just chats in general :)

TK never expected to have a kid. It was most definitely not something he had planned but life very rarely went as planned and if anyone could attest to that it was TK Strand. He did not remember a lot of his olden days, most of it was a hazy druggy memory. The moments he was sober less and less and the moments he was high all blending into one. Drugs at the time had seemed like such a comfort to TK. He had been hooked on and off since he was 16 and he had a patch of being sober throughout which he became a firefighter but what really made him fight to be sober? Was the announcement that he was going to be a father. TK was as gay as they came but when you are high apparently anything is possible and during his last relapse apparently that is exactly what happened. When he got the phone call from Kara he could not believe it. He did not even remember it but the proof was in a pregnancy test and the confirmation from people at the party and later a DNA test. So yeah TK had not envisioned himself having a kid but when it became a fact, he knew he had to get clean for his kid and by clean he meant for good. Kara felt the same way and they worked at it together. It was a long 7 and half months filled with tears and hardship but TK saw his little miracle grow slowly and that urged him on everyday.

When his daughter was born it was the single best day of his life. Roxy was born 3 weeks prem and was just the tiniest thing he had ever seen in his life. TK and his dad had stood in the NICU just staring at this perfect little thing TK had somehow made. 

Being a parent was hard, being a parent and a firefighter was incredibly hard but everyday TK came home to see his baby girl it made it all worthwhile. For a time, it was great, he and Kara where staying tother in a house to be both be there for Roxy and he had just begun to see Alex who was lighting up TKs life. Alex, while he did not love kids said he loved TK and accepted him as a father and TK thought they could have a future together. 

But things never stay that way. Kara fought hard and loved Roxy so much but just could not stay clean and so after a few months and a rehab stint that didn’t stick the decision of full custody was made and suddenly TK was a full time single father. Kara phoned and kept in contact as best she could and TK knew that it was breaking her heart but TK was for all purposes his little girl’s whole world. Sadly, just passed Roxy first birthday her mum passed away from an overdose, it was shattering for TK but he had Roxy and that was what he had to focus on, making sure she had the best life and grew up knowing how much her mum loved her. He was still with Alex who while supportive did not really help out, they had not moved in together yet because Alex liked his kid free space but TK though Roxy had wormed her way into his heart. The next year was HARD. TK was not sure how he would have done it without the help his dad gave him. Alex and Owen did not always see eye to eye but Owen was the best grandfather a kid could ask for and a lifesaver to TK. So when Roxy was passing 18 months TK felt like he was hitting his grove. His dad and him where responding to a call and that’s when TK dropped it on Owen. He was going to propose to Alex. TK thought this was going to be his family, him, Roxy and Alex starting a life together. They could be happy together as a family and Roxy would have another parent. Owen did not seem to agree. In the end he gave TK his blessing as he wanted what was best for TK and TK was a grown man. If TK and Roxy where happy, Owen was happy but TK could feel that Owen was not 100% authentic with his blessing. TK had to do this, something was changing in Alex and TK felt this could bring their family closer.

TK had the ring and had got a babysitter for the night. He booked a fancy restaurant and dressed up nice. Yeah, it did not work out. He poured his heart out to Alex and had proposed right there at that table and Alex had told him his news. Alex was in love with someone else, Alex did not want to be in this relationship anymore, that he never signed up for a kid. TK distinctly remembered the words “We are not a little family TK, stop living a fantasy”.

TK does not remember how he got home after leaving the restaurant. All he knows is that now he is sitting at the kitchen table, Roxy asleep in her bedroom and he is staring at a bottle of pills. He wants them, he wants them so bad. He wants the freedom they will bring from the pain he is feeling, the pain that is eating him alive. TK does not know how much time had passed staring at the bottle or being in his own head. He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke to his Dad knocking down the door in a panic and Roxy screaming in her room. TK was knocked out of his haze. He could hear Owen on the phone demanding the whole firehouse come down to break his door in and he hurried to grab Roxy and open the door before his dad had the whole of NY first responders at his door. 

When Owen got in the door, he took one look at his son and a screaming Roxy in TKs arms and knew that something was wrong. TK looked horrible, his eyes where red with huge bags under them and he looked like death. Owen turned to the kitchen and saw the bottle of pill sitting on the counter. He walked forward grabbing them. “What did you take TK!?” “Damnit I thought you where clean” TK flinched at his dads loud voice and Roxy’s screams seemed to get louder. “Dad I swear I took nothing, I wanted to I really wanted to but I wouldn’t do that to Roxy I couldn’t, Dad I swear” TK was desperate for his Dad to understand. Roxy was his world and he would not do this to her even if he yearned to be not hurting for just a moment. His Dad stared at him but finally seemed to relent “Ok kid, ok, but son why?” That was TKs breaking point, he started crying crashing into his dad with Roxy in his arms just saying “I am sorry Dad, I am sorry” over and over.

Once Owen had calmed TK down, TK took a shower and they had gotten Roxy dressed they took her out for ice cream. Sitting on the edge of the park TK told his Dad everything. What had happened with Alex the night before why Alex had seemingly chanced “His in love with someone else, a spin cycle instructor named Mitchel. Dad he never saw a future with us” TK looked down holding back tears. “I am sorry son” Owen pulled TK into his side; Roxy snuggled up between them happily covering herself with vanilla ice cream. Owen looks at them “But TK this was too close a call, you had those pills you could have taken them. You can’t come close to losing it all again you have Roxy to think off. I think we need a change and we are going to do it my way, you are gonna go back to your AA meetings and meet with a therapist. Roxy is going to have a Dad, we are going to get through this together, but packs your bags.” TK laughed in a little bit of astonishment “Dad the last thing Roxy and I feel like doing is taking a vacation” TK huffed “It is not a vacation” Owen replied picking up Roxy and planting a kiss on her ice cream covered cheek.

TK can’t believe he was convinced to move to TEXAS of all places, TK was a city boy born and raised and if you had asked him if he would ever have moved to Texas he would have laughed in your face. Plus let him tell you moving cross country with a baby is NOT easy. Even if Roxy is a great kid, she is still not even a toddler yet and long car rides with babies are hell. The had to stop constantly so she could eat and get some of her endless energy out. There where frustration tears and boredom tears and just many tears (not all from Roxy). Not to mention the amount of stuff they had to move over, TK shudders to think about unpacking. When arriving in Texas the first stop Owen makes is to the firehouse that will be their new home. Seeing it is heartbreaking, you could tell there had once been so much life here but that it all had just. Stopped. TK pulled Roxy closer to his chest as they walked around, it was like a memorial. “Dad tell them you changed your mind” All TK could see in this house was memories and he was not sure anyone here was ready to move on especially with the whirlwind that was his dad.

If there was one thing Owen Strand was it was a do’er. In a matter of days, he had construction started and had lined up interviews for potential candidates to fill the house. His go getter attitude was not just directed at the firehouse. Hotels where no places for babies and it took no time at all for Owen to have houses lined up to look at and potential nannies and day care interviews scheduled. TK was kind of just trying to keep up if he was honest. They found their nanny pretty quickly, Theresa was amazing a kind lady who was experienced with kids and had all the qualifications. She had been a teacher before having kids of her own and now they where all pretty much grown up and gone was looking for another job and TK though she would be amazing with Roxy. The day care was next, they would need both with TKs and Owens work schedules. The place was not far from the firehouse and their visit had been great. TK was confident Roxy would like it there and he left with a stack of papers to fill out for her enrolment.

When TK saw the house Owen had picked his first thought was that it was big but that it had a nice yard for when Roxy would come over “A lot of space for just one don’t you think dad” TK mused looking out the window and thinking of a potential swing set location. “it isn’t just for me” Owen said and TK turned to look at his dad “You want me and Roxy to live here?” He asked “I am 26 dad and a father”. “I am interested in you and Roxy, and living with me means I can help out, TK you are going through a lot. Also, you know that an extra pair of hands to babysit Roxy will make it easier”. TK couldn’t argue with that. Sure, he didn’t imagine living with his dad at 26 but Owen was right he could use all the help he could get and Roxy was in a new place the more family she had around her the better.

Meeting the crew was great. TK thought that they had a chance of building something great here. He and Paul clicked immediately, the guy was pure class through and through, he had a healthy respect and maybe a little fear of Marjan. That girl was a badass and let everyone know it. Having Mateo as their probie was the best. If there was ever a kid who deserved to be a firefighter it was him. TK knew he was going to make a great one and was proud of his dad for being able to see that when Mateo was constantly overlooked by the rest of the services. He had gotten a chance to meet the new paramedic team who all seemed great as well, even if Michelle did come on hot (no pun intended with all the chilli’s around) at their first scene. TK admired a woman who was a challenge to his dad and enjoyed watching her go toe to toe with him.

TK meets Carlos at the bar. Owen had insisted they all go out after their first successful shift as a team telling TK he had already check and Theresa was happy to stay with Roxy for a few more hours so the team could do some real bonding. TK was sitting at the bar, and yeah, he was having a good time. Being a dad was amazing but sometimes a breather where he got to just be TK was good too. He was nursing his water and enjoy watching his teammates line dancing, or attempting to in some case when the hot cop from earlier in the shift sidled up to him. This guy was like a wet dream, TK had noticed that earlier in the rain but cleaned up at the bar was just a reinforcer of how hot the officer was. The officer, Carlos asked him to dance and TK agreed. Dancing with Carlos was fun, the whole night was fun. He could definitely feel the vibes coming off Carlos and he left the bar a few hours later happy and with Carlos’ phone number and plans to meet up again. Their chemistry was of the roof and if he had pulled the hot cop aside for a small make out session well that was his business and his alone. This was positive, TK could use a stress relief and Carlos definitely seemed like a fun potential one.

The next couple of weeks are fun, his team is really coming together and the addition of Judd from the old 126 seems right. That guy was really a big ole teddy bear. TK feels like Austin could really be home for his little family. Him and his Dad had found their groove with balancing shifts, Roxy and free time. Between them, Theresa and childcare Roxy was always safe and looked after and everyone had space to relax. On a few of his down times where his Dad was looking after Roxy TK found himself gravitating towards Carlos. What they had was magnetic and TK found that no one was ever leaving unsatisfied. They where always at Carlos’ house and TK never stayed to long despite some incentives from Carlos but it was fun and TK was making the conscious effort to keep it that way despite the spark they both knew was there. On a night after a shift Carlos had texted him to come over. Roxy was dead to the world and his Dad had just gone to bed himself and had no plans of leaving so TK agreed. When he got there, he pounced on Carlos the moment the door was open. Carlos kissed him back and TK could already feel all the stress slipping away. He ripped Carlos’ shirt open eventually he heard Carlos say “easy there Tiger” grinning TK went back to another kiss but was gently stopped. Turning around TK saw the table set up with the candles and the glasses. He felt his stomach drop this was not causal and not what he was trying so hard to have. 

TK felt like that whole night was a grey blur. He remembered how standoffish he had been and he remembered the words “it’s a dinner not a marriage proposal” hitting him right in the chest. He felt guilty when he thought back to it. The average person would kill for a Carlos in their life and the look on Carlos’ face when he left was haunting him and making his chest give a twinge. Carlos was perfect in every way but the feeling Alex left behind, the grey overhelming feeling he felt all the time apart from when he was with Roxy was still over whelming.

So, TK did what TK did best, handle things wrong. The next time he felt that overwhelming feeling of grey take over him on a Roxy free night, and without Carlos to be there to take his mind off things he took himself and that feeling to a bar and got in a fight. He was such an idiot. Now here he as sitting in a police station with what was sure to be some bruises coming on his face. He had a daughter; he couldn’t be doing this. He thought of his Dad and the look on Owen’s face when he would have to come and bail him out. Then to make it all that much worse it was Carlos who was sitting at the desk. Carlos with a cold demeanour, TK deserved that tone but it was so unlike the Carlos TK had always been subjected to, TK had really gone too on that night of the surprise date. Carlos really put him in his place at the station and TK had had to give him an explanation. This guy was just so good how could he not, he told Carlos about his breakup with Alex and how it almost caused a relapse and even about the feeling of greyness and Carlos. Not about Roxy though, she was highlight of his life and one he guarded furiously. Carlos had the gull to bust his balls about his lip definitely giving him a feeling of something other than grey. TK left the police station with a smile and a determination to deal with everything better.

Life was looking up. Roxy was loving Austin, the new house had so much room for her to be actually be a kid with a huge back yard to play in, the weather was great if a little hot. His work schedule means he gets to spend full days with his kid and watching her starting to really walk and run feels him with an emotion he would not have said was a thing until he had a kid. His new crew is amazing and they are really starting to build a connection. They know about Roxy, he had to tell them why his schedule was so hectic but in the last few weeks he had finally felt comfortable enough to introduce his new fire family to her. She had melted their hearts just as predicted even if she was shy for the first few times they met her and had since become a staple at the firehouse in the down time. Marjan loved to have some girly time with her and Mateo turned out to be a very good pretend horse. Paul and Owen became the two people she would go to for snacks because the two of them never said no and took pride in how much she loves their food and Judd. Well Roxy adored him.

As far as things with Carlos, well TK is freaked. After the police station Carlos had asked him to the bar and they had started to tentatively be around each other again. Carlos seeming to take it more casual and TK trying to be more open even if not in the big ways, at least not opposing to a meal with the guy. To be honest TK was beginning to get a little freaked. This guy was perfect and the longer they spent together the less casual he could see it becoming. TK was starting to catch feelings but he is not gong to be caught out at this again. No one is coming into his baby’s life until he is sure, like 100% sure they are going to be around for the long haul. Roxy was showing no ill effects from Alex no longer being around despite him being in the background most her life but TK was not going to risk her losing someone else. But man, oh man is Carlos making it hard. Like could there be a more perfect guy? Carlos is smoking hot, a great lay but more than that he was effortlessly kind, so patient, a great listener and seemed to be generally interested in TKs life. And TK was not giving him much in return, he was scared to hope for more and he could see he was hurting Carlos in the process.

On a normal Thursday in the late afternoon there is a fire at Roxy’s day care. TK is furious that he found out by a phone call after the event. Another fire station was called to the job and he did not hear about it over dispatch as his crew where at the site of a car accident. The fire was small and no one was hurt but still by the time TK got there (Owen had let him go the second he found out with strict instructions to call as soon as he had Roxy, even though they had already been told the fire was out and there were no injuries. If there had been any doubt about Roxy’s safety the truck and full crew would have been there faster than even first responders could travel) most of the kids had been picked up as it was late in the day when the fire happened there where not many kids still there when the fire started, in fact it was just Roxy and 2 others kids when TK arrived. One asleep and the other older child playing in the corner quietly. TK panicked searched the room, seeing the frazzled childcare worker talking to a police woman and giving a statement, the other one with the four year old in the corner. TK heard his daughters giggle first and despite knowing theoretically she was safe that sound soothed his panic that had been nonstop from the moment he found out. His eyes found her sitting at one of the tables with a police officer. They appeared to be playing some kind of tea party game and his daughter was having the time of her life by the looks and sound of it. TK rushed to her calling her name “Roxy!”. Roxy looked up and saw her dad and her eyes lit up “DADDY!!!” she squealed happily launching himself at her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight before lifting his eyes to thank the officer. The first thing he saw was Carlos’ brown eyes staring back at him. Well. This was awkward. “TK” Carlos said looking shocked. TK was about to respond when he felt Roxy hands on his cheeks. “Daddy, Car-vos play tea partee vith me!’ She exclaimed excitedly saying Carlos name in the cutest way TK had ever heard. Carlos blushed putting down his tea cup that TK had NOT realised he was holding, and wasn’t that just one of the hottest and cutest sights simultaneously to ever happen. “Um yeah I was just playing with Roxy while my partner takes the teachers statement, she was a little emotional after we arrived and did not want to be left alone so I came in as a distraction……” “it’s fine” TK said interrupting him “Thank you for taking care of her” turning his attention back to Roxy he could see the day was catching up to her, exhaustion clear in her face and she was not far off falling asleep right is his arms ‘We better get home Princess, Grandpa is worried sick!’”  
“Grandpa” Roxy sighed tiredly sticking her thumb in her mouth and laying her head on TKs shoulder. “Say bye to Officer Carlos” TK told her softly. “Buh Bye Car-ovs fank you for plathing ith me’ Roxy mumbled through her thumb giving a slow one-handed wave tiredly. Carlos was looking at her with what TK could only describe as heart eyes and yeap Roxy could provoke that look easily. Carlos opened his mouth to say something when his partner called for him. He got up still looking at them and got as far as “TK….” Before his partner called again sounding impatient. Carlos left leaving TK standing there, his heart beating fast. Of course, the good officer was amazing with kids. Seriously could the guy get any more perfect? TK collected Roxy’s bag and signed her out before taking his leave after getting an explanation from the day care that they had a small kitchen fire and that the massive response from police and fire was more to do with child safety than any major emergency and before they made it to the car Roxy was asleep. TK gently but her in his car seat catching Carlos looking at them from the patrol car.

TK took Roxy home, waking her up when they pulled up, they had an easy dinner where she told Grandpa all about her tea party with a policeman as though it was the best thing to ever happen to her. Owen took it all in with a smile and a suggestive glance at TK like he knew just who this officer was (he most likely did because there was no way he did not dig into exactly what happened today at the centre before coming home) Then it was a quick play and a bath before TK was tucking her into her small bed for a story and goodnight cuddles. TK stood at the door watching her sleep, damn she was perfect TK had no idea how anything that amazing came from him but he was grateful every day. TK felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signalling a text. He retreated to his room before looking at it. It was from Carlos ‘So I see those magnetic green eyes are a family trait, you never mentioned you had a kid’ TK looked at to before sighing. Yeah this one was going to bite him in the butt.

The following day was a day off for TK and he had decided to take Roxy to the park. She had spent the morning happily playing on the playground and TK could tell he would be finding sand in her shoes and around the house for the next month but her enjoyment was worth it. He had just finished spending the better part of half an hour pushing her on the swings and was now watching as she sat on the lawn having a snack when he heard her squeal in excitement. TK turned to see what had made her that excited and saw Carlos in jogging gear having obviously been out for a run. He had stopped at Roxy’s squeal and looked over to see them sitting there on the grass and she had got up to toddle over to him. Hugging his legs and blabbering at him more than talking. He was obviously not the only Strand to be enamored with a certain officer Carlos just had that afect on people. It was easy to be sucked in to his orbit. TK walked over, slowly approaching both of them. Carlos had bent down so that Roxy could talk at him more easily. “Baby girl you know you can’t just run off like that” TK gently admonishes her taking her hand. Roxy does not look that sorry, not that TK can blame her where Carlos is concerned. Carlos has turned to TK “Hi..” Carlos says. ‘Hey” TK parrots back. “I am sorry I never told you about…” His eyes drift to Roxy, it being obvious what he was talking about. Carlos smiled at him if a little sad “It’s OK I get it, you had no obligation to tell me.” TK bit his lip “But just so you know when I said I wanted to get to know you I meant all of you, if you are still interested maybe next time you are free we can get dinner and you can tell me all about this amazing girl you have her” Carlos turned to smile at Roxy who let out a giggle, pleased to have Carlos’s attention back on her she started blabbering at Carlos, most of what she said unintelligible for how fast she was saying it. Carlos just smiled and gave her his undivided attention Roxy held up the apple slice still in her hand from her snack and appeared to offer it to Carlos. Carlos smiled at her accepting the slightly mushed apple. “Thank you, Roxy, I will have it as a after jog snack” Roxy smiled at him with all her teeth, Carlos turned his attention to TK “I have to go, but please if you want text me.” He smiles at TK giving him a peck on the cheek before giving a high five to Roxy and saying “Bye princess” and jogging away leaving two Strand’s staring after him in disappointment of him leaving. “Bye” Roxy waved at his retreating back bringing TKs attention back to her. He looked down to see watching Carlos, he took her back to their little picnic area. As Roxy moved on to her yoghurt TK had his phone in hand already thinking about texting Carlos. Maybe Austin could be a complete new start for them and maybe just maybe with a bit of luck Carlos could eventually be part of that new start


End file.
